This invention relates to a sun visor for automobile vehicles, of the type having a cell structure.
Disclosed in prior UK Patent Application No. 2 032 368 by this same Applicant is a sun visor, or glare shield, comprising a load-bearing structure including a shaped element which is die-cut from a sheet of a cell polymeric material obtained by continuous extrusion; the cells being straight, parallel, and of channel-like configuration.
According to the patent application cited above, also provided is a means for suspending and securing the visor which comprises a rod accommodated directly in one of the channel-like cells of the load-bearing structure, thereby a firm registration is formed by friction between the rod and inside surface of the cell channel.